


A Date With Dorks

by caitrionabh



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, and i'm not sorry at all, first date shenanigans, this was written for the sake of one joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitrionabh/pseuds/caitrionabh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are few moments in life where Emil regrets opening his mouth more that right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date With Dorks

**Author's Note:**

> (Emil is Ice and Leon is HK just in case)

When Emil had first proposed a stay in first date, Leon had been less than pleased but he understood that it would be more enjoyable for Emil so he agreed. However, when five minutes in Emil had suggested ordering Chinese for dinner without thinking, and then suddenly remembered who he was talking to, it all became worth it.

“Sounds good to me.” he said, struggling to keep a straight face. “You know any good take aways?”

Unfortunately, embarrassment seemed to have rendered Emil speechless. And motionless. Was he even breathing?

Resisting the urge to check for signs of life - or offer to perform mouth-to-mouth as that might actually finish him off - Leon rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone.

“Yao’s friend runs a good place, I’ll order okay?”

Emil nodded weakly and then said, “Yeah, uhh okay. I’ll be right back.”

Leon ordered and waited for Emil to get back. When he returned he was no longer an alarming shade of red and appeared to be functioning normally once again.

“Sorry about that.” he said. “I don’t know what I was thinking.”

Waving it off Leon replied, “You’re fine. Besides, who doesn’t like Chinese?”

“I still feel like an idiot.”

“Hey, at least you’re a cute idiot.” he teased.

Emil flushed again and Leon heard him mutter “I’m not cute.”

Smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, Leon settled in and prepared to wait. Fortunately after such an awkward start, conversation came easily, and when the food arrived they nearly missed it in favor of continuing their debate over the merits of various characters from Game of Thrones.

Calling a truce, Leon answered the door and paid for the food before returning to the couch to find Emil missing. He soon returned with silverware and plates, setting them down on the small table before, sitting down next to Leon.

After Leon explained what he had ordered, they both dug in, suddenly realizing how hungry they were. A comfortable silence settled over them as they ate, and it remained unbroken for several minutes.

However, when Emil reached for the only dish he hadn’t yet tried, Leon felt compelled to speak up.

“Uh, you may want to be careful with that one. It’s pretty spicy. Well actually it’s really spicy.”

Emil gave him a withering look before eating a mouthful.

There was a pause. Leon watched his face, concerned.

And then in a sudden burst of movement, Emil all but ran to the kitchen. When he heard water running, Leon got up and him arriving in time to watch him drain three cups of water in a row.

“Sorry, but I tried to warn you.” he said and when he didn’t receive a reply he continued, “Are you-”

Emil held up a hand cutting him off. He met Leon’s concerned gaze with watering eyes and with a strained voice managed, “Fire cannot kill a dragon.” before coughing violently and turning back to the sink for more water.

This date had totally been worth it. Now all Leon could do was hope he’d get another.


End file.
